Cuando un presentador se enamora de una concursant
by Z. Sam
Summary: Esto es ta mal, el es mayor, no puedo hacerlo, pero ambos nos necesitamos. FIC TRADUCIDO. FINAL, TODO ACABO :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aqui un mini fic, es una traducción del fic " **When a Host Loves a Contestant" de ChloeRhiannonX, ella me autorizo para traducir su fic. Es de un pareja bastante impensable asi que disfrutenlo!:D****

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO UN PRESENTADOR SE ENAMORA DE UNA CONCURSANTE<strong>

El hombre peli-negro de mediana edad tiró de la cadena una y otra y otra y otra vez, pero nada sucedía. El agua, y otras inmencionables cosas, dentro de inodoro no descendían ni una sola pulgada. "¡ $/*|%& !" Gritó desenfrenadamente, si solamente hubiera contratado a un fontanero oficial para su sistema de plomería, en lugar de a su mano derecha para hacerlo en su lugar, tal vez no estaría en esta clase de líos. Él, enfurecido, intento tirar de la cadena una ves más, pero tal ves no debió utilizar tanta fuerza ya que la manija se desprendió de su mano y eso causo que solo se enojara más. Hay algunos días cuando uno sabe que será malo antes de que empiece, este era uno de esos días, para Chris McLean. Renunciando a su típica rutina, Chris lanzó la manija en la enorme tina del baño y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, con la esperanza de que si volvía a dormir todo estaría bien para cuando despierte; tal vez al despertar él se encontraría en una de sus inmensas mansiones, flotando en los brazos de Morfeo, tal vez no tendría que trabajar un mes , es más, tal vez un año,

No habría adolescentes hormonales y no habría ningún tipo de problemas.

.. Pero obviamente, eso nunca iba a pasar .Él iba a seguir atrapado en un avión, con un montón de niños que cuidar, trabajando todos los días, ya sea en el papeleo o tratando de averiguar a donde ir .Su vida no iba a ser mejor, por un largo tiempo. **" **¡CHRIS!" eso era lo último que necesitaba "ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ATERRIZAR**"** Este día solo va a empeorar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CxC XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una adolescente es sentó en un confortable sillón de primera clase, golpeando los dedos en la parte trasera, no había mucho que ella podía hacer excepto golpear sus dedos y estar de mal humor. El lloriqueo había cesado, por ahora, pero eso no significada que ya no siguiera triste.

Courtney estaba molesta con su ahora ex novio; A comienzos de la temporada, ella no se había concentrado tanto como para poder ganar, solo pensaba en su novio, en que lo habían arrojado del avión en algún lugar entre Egipto y Japón, lo que significaba que podría estar en cualquier parte. Pero ahora, ella había descubierto todo.

"¿Harás algo hoy?" Courtney negó con la cabeza a lo que Sierra solo volteo y siguió escribiendo cosas para su blog en su "laptop" hecha de una caja de pizza y un ratón muerto.

Ya se estaba cansando del reality, estar cada semana compitiendo y como si no fuese suficiente aparte de quedarse en ese avión, también tenía que compartirlo con Duncan y la roba novios que estaba detrás suyo; En este punto nada estaba a su manera, y ella simplemente se sentía apartada de la realidad.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, buscando algún lugar donde podría estar sola, un lugar como el confesionario. Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar, no quería que vieran su dolor, pero claro, todos ya lo sabían.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio otra persona acercarse, lo único que le impedía llegar era el marco de una puerta que conducía a un armario para después salir e ir al dichoso confesionario.

"Tengo que entrar"

"Yo también"

"Tú tienes tu propio baño"

"Está atascado y no tengo fontanero"

Ninguno quería ceder, ambos empujaban y como en el pequeño marco de la puerta solo podía caber una persona ambos estaban en la misma situación, incomoda.

Y para empeorar la situación, Chris estiro su codo para atrás, empujando a Courtney y haciendo que sus espaldas se contraigan contra el margen de la puerta, sus pechos se presionaban intensamente y sus rostros no estaban ni a un centímetro de distancia.

* * *

><p>Que tal ! <strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Actualize rápido!**

**Bueno, aclaro que el Rated M es por un ligero Lemmon que habrá en este chapter y posiblemente en el siguiente. Como no me gusta describir mucho las cosas, habra algunas escenas que tendran que imaginar *_*, eso se los dejo a sus mentes pervertida jajaja XD.**

**Ok, me di cuenta de que en el chapter anterior no le deje disclamer asi que lo pongo ahora.**

**DISCLAMER:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores blablabla...

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p>Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus ojos se veían directamente, sus corazones latían uno contra el otro y la intensidad del beso iba aumentando a medida que cada segundo pasaba.<p>

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado, Chris sujeto la cabeza de Courtney apretándola contra sus labios y para su sorpresa ella no se aparto de él. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados solamente disfrutando el momento.

Chris ya era un hombre bastante experimentado con muchas relaciones que había tenido desde su juventud, pero aun asi jamás se había sentido comprometido con ninguna de ellas.

Courtney en cambio solo tenía diecisiete años, no tuvo muchas relaciones, de hecho, Duncan fue la única persona que podría considerarse como un novio real.

El dichoso anfitrión se deslizo rápida y cuidadosamente para sujetar la cintura de Courtney y jalarla hacia él; sin soltarse de su agarre fue empujándola poco a poco hacia el centro del pequeño armario.

Él sabía que en todas partes del avión había cámaras, así que separo una de sus manos y giró el lente de la cámara haciendo que esta se apagara, lo último que necesitaba era que "esa escena" fuera transmitida a televisión internacional. A continuación, tomo la puerta y la cerró detrás de ellos.

Cuando vio que por fin estaban completamente solos, Courtney agarró la mano de Chris y la deslizo ligeramente hacia atrás, tal vez pudo haber sido un error pero ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba una buena excusa para olvidar a Duncan y para poder distraer todo el estrés que la competencia le estaba provocando.

No le importaba que él pudiera tener el doble de su edad, que pudiera estar utilizándola, que fuera una clase de acto de pedofilia, era lo que ella quería que fuera.

Chris solo estaba buscando un buen rato, día a día su vida solo era, nada de diversión y mucho estrés, Courtney era la persona que él necesitaba.

No importaba que él era mucho mayor que ella, que los dos solo se estén utilizando entre sí, que fuera a traerle serios problemas con la ley por múltiples razones, eso era lo que él quería que fuera.

* * *

><p>La morena joven se encontró siendo empujada contra la pared en un ruido sordo, pero no le importaba, el dolor llego subiendo hasta el placer mientras despeinaba el cabello de Chris con sus dedos, para su sorpresa a él no parecía importarle.<p>

Él empezó a acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Courtney empezando con sus senos hasta terminar en sus piernas atrayéndola cada vez más hacia él y empujándola contra la pared haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era una posición algo incomoda, pero para los dos fue la mejor. Sus bocas no se despegaron en ningún momento y sus lenguas seguían luchando entre sí.

Chris saco una de sus manos para ahora dedicarse a su blusa, desabotono uno de sus botones y se deslizo hacia adentro haciendo contacto con su piel. El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció ante ese acto a lo que ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ahora Chris empezaba a desabrochar su sujetador sin dejar de sentir la pasión y el placer que los envolvía a ambos.

La mano de Chris se mudo de nuevo ahora tratando de culminar por adentro de sus piernas, ante esto ambos se avergonzaron un poco, pero sin remordimiento prosiguieron **(ustedes entienden)**, mientras pensaban en el contexto de todo, el avión, en donde habían sucedido tantas experiencias y que jamás pensaron siquiera en un solo beso.

* * *

><p>Cuando todo acabo, se pusieron su ropa de nuevo, se acomodaron el cabello y la morena siendo la más madura de ambos se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente tratando de que no rechinara como de costumbre.<p>

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el corredor, vacio, esto la alivio bastante y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irse Chris la tomo de la muñeca, ella se voltio con su rostro algo atemorizado.

"¿A la misma hora mañana?"- Preguntó totalmente fuera de tono el peli-negro que hace rato se había quedado sin habla.

Courtney no respondió, ella solamente sonrió y salió directo a la sección a la que pertenecía, pero ambos sabían que significaba un Sí.

* * *

><p><strong> No me maten por lo corto que fue, o si no entendieron la narración, comprendanme soy lenta para escribir y es el primer lemmon que escribo. El fic en sí solo tiene 2 chapters, el primero es estos dos y el segundo ya lo actualizo despues, pero como soy tannnn lenta hare 4 CHAPTERS.<strong>

**Si no entendieron algo no duden en preguntar, diganme que les parecio...**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! que tal todos, en este momento me encuentro super atareada con mis examenes :( como odio la escuela ¬¬**

**Para todos aquellos lectores que me soportan aún por lo lento que actualizo y lo poco que escribo gracias :), todavía no actualize mi camp así que siganme teniendo paciencia, eso aún va a demorar.**

**No se que tengo con este fic siempre subo un cap y digo: "ahhhh es fácil solo tengo que traducirlo lo haré mañana...", bueno no es tan fácil, me distraigo, me olvido, no tengo tiempo, hay un montón de cosas aunque traducir no solo es poner en traductor de google y ya (que bueno seria que así fuera).**

**Ok, ya que me descargue un poco aqui viene otro cap, nuevamente disculpen si es muy corto, soy demasiado lenta.**

* * *

><p>Los ojos ónix de la joven empezaron a recorrer cada rayón que daba a su pequeño bloc de notas donde todos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y todas las palabras que se le hubiesen ocurrido estaban. Cualquiera hubiese podido leerlo fácilmente, pero en el estado de ánimo que ella se encontraba nadie se atrevía a siquiera acercarse un poco. La única tan valiente como para sentarse junto a ella era Heather, pero solamente para planear estrategias, de eso era de lo que todo se trataba: un juego.<p>

* * *

><p>Courtney no se había dado tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente (saben de que hablo), ella lo había borrado de su memoria, eso fue hasta que se dirigió directamente a la ceremonia de eliminación, cuando él la atrapaba con la mirada y la sonrisa más ridícula sonrisa en su rostro, ninguno decía nada pero ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro.<p>

Ella no tenía tiempo para centrarse en aquel presentador, sin embargo no pudo darse el lujo de perder la vista en ganar, ya había perdido las dos últimas temporadas, pero esta iba a ser diferente.

* * *

><p>Chris estaba tendido en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, no podía conseguir que cierta muchacha saliera de su mente. Él no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde la noche anterior, había sido tan satisfactorio que no podía ser cosa de una vez*.<p>

Se dio vuelta aplastando su rostro en la almohada Courtney simplemente ocupa todo su pensar, en vez de pensar en más formas de tortura, solo recordaba la noche anterior. Él anhelaba que volviese a suceder estaba desesperado por conseguir más.

Estaba ocupado mirando los monitores mientras apreciaba a cierta chica pasear por los corredores de aquel gran avión, se sentía demasido entusiasmado por que la gran hora de verse llegue, se relajo un poco fue hacia su jacuzzi, se sumergió hasta el fondo mientras las burbujas flotaban a su alrededor, los chorros de agua salieran de la bañera directo a sus puntos más sensibles dejándolo libre de todo estrés, pudo haberse quedado así toda la noche si no hubiese la necesidad de respirar.

Tan pronto como el anfitrión volvió a emerger, un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo estremeció todo el cuarto, él no le dio importancia, pero el llamado no se iba; siguieron los golpes contra su puerta, ahí decidió actuar.

"Un minuto" Se dirigió a quien sea que fuese, tomo su toalla, la envolvió en su cuerpo y fue directo a ver quien tocaba. Apenas entreabrió la puerta y encontró un par de ojos oscuros que o veían fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Vennnnn es muy corto :( bueno igual ya va a acabra solo falta un capo más y listo termina todo, lo dije anteriormente ES UN MINIFIC.<strong>

***cosa de una vez , es un tipo de jerga si no lo conocen significa: que solo pasa una vez, la verdad no era muy dificil de entender XD**

**Bien, esto lo vi en los fics de Vychissoise y me gusto asi que respondere a reviews,**

**sunshine che runner: lo se CxC quien lo diría la verdad ni yo me lo había imaginado, ahí estuve un rato vagando por fanfiction y lo encontré créeme que no has visto nada hay parejas aún más raras.**

**eclipse total: hola, la verdad no nos hablamos tanto XD que se va a hacer, jejeje prestar atención en clase, una tarea casi imposible XD. **

**MOnica DxC Chris fan: Te gusta Chris, enserio? no lo habia notado XD, Bueno la verdad gracias por decir que tradusco bien! el original ya esta terminado, si te da demasiada curiosidad si quieres puedes leerlo, se llama "When a Host Loves a Contestant" de ChloeRhiannonX. :D**

**CrazyGothic-dxc: que bien que te gustara y te fascinen mis historias más aún, gracias! te adoro, yo también amo tus fics!**

**Bien, eso es todo, quien creen que todo la puerta??, bye :D**

**Κιssεs, Ѕаϻ (por cierto, que les parece mi firma, tenia que conseguirme una xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores y fanáticos del internet aquí esta Sam reportándose para traerles el último chapter de el mini fic que yo traduje.**

** Para los que me quieran matar por demorarme tanto mis disculpas, he estado más ocupada de lo normal con un montón d concursos en mi colegio ya que al parecer mi maestra cree que yo soy la única alumna del salón y debo participar en todo ¬¬.**

** Bueno ya que gané en el último que fue de declamación en todo secundaria (hasta a la chica de ultimo año buajajaja) me dejaron salir algo temprano y por eso les traigo este chapter, espero que lo disfruten ya que es el último de este fic, a menos que a Chloe o a mí se nos ocurra crear más (quien sabe).**

**Aqui va :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"No pude esperar hasta esta noche" Una pequeña voz susurró en la oscuridad del pasillo. Chris sonrió, abriendo la puerta lentamente pero Courtney la empujó con una fuerza que la hizo entrar a la habitación, donde sus labios rápidamente se conectaron con los de Chris.

La puerta se cerró como una gran explosión. Chris comenzó a llevar a Courtney hacia su cama, su cuerpo mojado se apretó contra el de ella empapándola. La toalla alrededor de su cintura estaba empezando a caerse, pero él la dejo caer por completo y Courtney cayó hacia atrás aterrizando en el colchón. Chris sus manos y rodillas alrededor del cuerpo d Courtney, sus ojos se encontraron ambos ya respiraban fuertemente, estaba muy claro que esto estaba mal. Él tenía el doble de la edad de Courtney, sin embargo Chris era un adulto, alguien que era más maduro que los chicos con que normalmente estaba ella, alguien que era tan maduro como ella…

La morena instintivamente extendió sus brazos envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello de Chris mientras lo empujaba hacia ella. Eso fue exactamente lo que tanto necesitaban, ambos necesitaban una distracción de sus vidas cotidianas y esa era la manera perfecta de hacerlo, esa era la manera en que ellos querían hacerlo.

Courtney envolvió sus piernas en Chris y el se tumbo contra ella dejando un pequeño marco de centímetros entre ellos, ella noto lo que iba a pasar en ese momento y solo pudo susurrar "Chris…"

No era como si Courtney fuese virgen, cualquier chica que hubiera estado un tiempo con Duncan como ella lo había estado no podía ser virgen; el único problema era que le habían roto el corazón hace algunos días y no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso con un hombre.

Ambos se miraron profundamente, Courtney tomo la respiración y dejo caer sus piernas sobre la cama , Chris se levanto y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Repentinamente y sin pensarlo Courtney se dejo caer sobre Chris abrazándolo.

Chris se sorprendió en un principio, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto. Nadie nunca quería abrazarlo, sus encuentros amorosos eran cuando él estaba ebrio y no tenía la capacidad de demostrar sus emociones. Courtney parecía ser la primera persona en abrazarlo, esa pequeña muestra de afecto era algo que había estado ausente por un largo tiempo y a él le gustaba, le gustó tanto que envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de ella abrazándola con el mismo entusiasmo que ella había tenido.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" murmuró la joven.

"Voy a hacer o que quieras hacer…" Chris susurró su respuesta.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir"

"Yo sé lo que quisiste decir…"Chris volvió a hablar, "Y me quedo con mi respuesta". El anfitrión realmente estaba para cualquier cosa que ella quisiera hacer, si quería quedarse abrazándolo, el estaba bien con eso; si quería hacer algo más que abrazarlo, el estaba bien con eso; si quería salir y no mirar hacia atrás, le dolería, pero estaría bien con eso.

"Esto está mal, Chris" Courtney dijo aleándose por lo que ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno con el otro de nuevo. A él le dolió saber que iba a pasar a continuación.

Chris extendió la mano, empujando un mechón de cabello en la cara de Courtney, "No quiero que seas simplemente algo de una noche" dijo con una voz muy suave.

"Creo que tendré que serlo" Courtney respondió suavemente, ella no quería que todo acabara así pero sabía que había sido un error ir a visitar a Chris en primer lugar, lo que tenían ellos nunca hubiese funcionado, pero de todas formas solo se estaban utilizando uno a otro por el placer de tener a alguien a su lado.

"Adiós Chris" Dijo ella en voz baja, le besó tiernamente la frente y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, se acomodo un poco la ropa y el cabello antes de reintegrarse al mundo en el que ella pertenecía, dejando la última semana de su vida atrás.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Si chicos todo terminó aquí, créanme yo también quería ver la reacción de Duncan al enterarse de todo esto pero tendrá que ser ya para más tarde, tal vez haya una secuela, ya dije todavía falta ver que pasa.<strong>

**Ahora responderé reviews:**

**- Eclipse Total: **Si pues los estudios matan a uno, me alegro que te gustara el chapter, con este ya quedo todo y bueno pues espero que te haya gustado también :D.

**- . :** Primero : SI, Chris estaba desnudo xD y acá acaba todo Chris al final no quedo en nada. Pero si se debe haber llevado alguna lección de esto supongo xD.

**- Sunchine che runner: **Mucho más raras.., e todas ormas me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, agradecele a Chloe :D

-** CrazyGothic-DxC:** Gracias por tus palabras :3! espero que también te guste este chapter :)

**Bueno como diría Porky: _THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Hasta la __próxima y los veo en otros fics _**

**_REVIEWS! ^^_**

** Κιssεs, Ѕа****ϻ**


End file.
